Lora Lora
Lora Lora was a musician by trade who played all manners of string instruments, among her favorites being the gekkin (the Chinese moon harp). She likes to read, have coffee and tea time and take walks outside while letting her mind wander about various subjects. Though The Virus has taken much away from her, it has not taken away her gentle, if overly self-conscious, personality. She currently resides in a spacious house/cafe at the border between civilization and the wild, where she would entertain the few select guests that do come by. As part of the Unified Society, Lora Lora is responsible for defending the egalitarian society of the West. Though reluctant to actively involve herself in conflict, Lora Lora is willing to stand up for the ideals of the Unified Society. Space-Time Migration Space-Time Migration is the ability to instantaneously move from one point to another by warping the very fabric of the space-time continuum. For those gifted with this ability, a line is not the shortest distance between two points. When Lora Lora discovered her ability, she finds that, so long as she is able to visualize a hole in space and the destination, she is able to connect one point of space with another. She finds, however, that she needs to focus and, the further a destination is, the more effort she must expend in order to utilize this ability. The only place that she is able to connect from any location, she finds, is her home in the countryside, for she finds that the greater the emotional connect with a location, the less energy and effort she needs to expend to connect. To that effect, Lora Lora has practiced her space-time warping abilities enough that she is able to produce a way to redirect attacks that fly in her direction and back to her attacker. Naga Physiology Naga Physiology is the ability to use traits of a Naga, ranging from their snake-like physical aspects to the mystical abilities such as control over water and the weather. When Lora Lora suffered under the effects of The Virus, she underwent a For better or worse, Lora Lora is permanently stuck in the form of a Naga, unable to shift to a more human form. This causes her some consternation, for while many other survivors of The Virus were able to retain a human shape, she finds she is the only one so far with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. As such, Lora Lora is very self-conscious of her appearance of a Naga and is often shy among those she is unfamiliar with in part because of her appearance. As such, insults about her appearance cut her to the core of her being. Moreover, due to her Naga Physiology, Lora Lora is much more comfortable in warmer and wetter climates, where she is less prone to losing heat. She finds that she appreciates winters only when near a blazing fire and a hot cup of cocoa and the thought of traveling to the north sends involuntary shivers down her long spine. However, as Lora Lora is imbued with a Naga physique, she also is blessed with some of the legendary abilities of a Naga. She is able to control local bodies of water as well as the local weather. She is well adapted to travel through bodies of water, if it was her wish. Moreover, Lora Lora is dimly aware that her perception of time is altered in due part to her decelerated aging. Gallery Lora Lora Stats.png|Lora Lora Stats Lora Lora parasol.png|Lora Lora with a parasol Category:Lora Lora Category:Space-Time Migration Category:Naga Physiology Category:Unified Society Category:Female